Captain Ginyu (Universe 8)
's body) Page 535 (flashback, mutant body) |Race = "Mutant" (formerly) Frost Demon (formerly) 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Height = 6'8" (King Cold's body) 5'8" (Bra's body) |FamConnect = (former boss) Recoome (former comrade) Jeice (former comrade) Burter (former comrade) Nemokid (original host of former body) Poar (original host of former body) (original host of former body) (original host of current body)}} Captain Ginyu from Universe 8 was Dragon Ball Multiverse's "mystery character", until it was discovered he inhabited King Cold's body throughout the series. He is currently in 's body, after he swapped bodies with her after Bra won her match against him. Appearance Originally, Ginyu shared the same appearance as his canon counterpart. Ginyu was a tall, muscular individual who constantly wore the armor employed in Freeza's army. Unique traits include having two horizontal horns, purple skin, and veins protruding the apex of his head. When inside of King Cold's body, he shares his appearance including all of his transformed looks. In his First Augmentation form, King Cold becomes noticeable taller in addition being far more muscular. Cold grows out lots of horns all over his body (his ankles, forearms, back, shoulders, head, and tail) as his head design changes with pure red eyes adorning his face. Lastly, his shoulders extend a bit. When transformed into his Second Augmentation form, King Cold fundamentally looks like a giant version of his First Restriction form. His head cranium extends immensely as he attains multiple sets of horns. His face once again becomes distorted, but has pure red eyes like his previous state. Interestingly, King Cold gains a second set of arms, thus granting him four arms to utilize in combat. His claws become much longer, as his tail's tip becomes very sharp and bony. Lastly, he has bio-electricity constantly surging around his entire body. Upon attaining Bra's body, he now shares her looks and physique. Personality According to many, Captain Ginyu was a very intelligent and fine tactician who always thought several steps in advance. His acting capabilities were impeccable, who knew how to adept to any situation no matter what role he had to play. This is proven true since Ginyu has managed to constantly switch bodies with more powerful soldiers over time, only to kill off his victims to ensure that they would not figure out his true identity. Ginyu was also a known opportunist, exploiting any advantage he can squeeze out. Interesting, Ginyu was unique in the fact he was a honest and respectable fighter since he never used unfair advantages in a duel according to Freeza. Even in Cold's body, he still retains some sense of honor, as shown by how he was outraged at Bra's usage of a sensu bean to heal herself during their battle, complaining that it was cheating. Ginyu was also known to be wary of myths and legends, thus why he never attempted to take over a frost demon's body originally. Initially, Ginyu held strong undying loyalty for his master, but seems to have lost respect for Freeza after nearly being killed by him. Ginyu was very protective and honorable towards his fellow Ginyu Force members. This is proven when Ginyu "sacrifices" himself to protect his teammates from Freeza's wrath. In return, his former Ginyu Force members forever honor him by not abandoning the teams name, thus showing their affection for their "late" leader. Captain Ginyu is also a patient perfectionist, since he is willing to wait years to perfect his plan until the time is right to act. Plus Ginyu likes to train and master his new body, thus showing his ambition to constantly better himself while deepening his knowledge on the identity of his new hosts body. This personality trait to better himself in combat even made Freeza consider him to be a "expert fighter". Upon becoming King Cold, just like his sons, has a calm, high-class mannerism with eloquent language. Using his authority as a parent, he acts as a peacemaker to settle his son's constant spats with each other. Ginyu is also shown to be very vain, as he continuously wears his battle armor at all times, and demanded a new one after his final transformation. Captain Ginyu also hates taking any chances where risks are involved, as proven during his fight against Videl. Interestingly, his love for posing and dancing is completely absent when inside of Cold. Though calm and collected most of the time, Ginyu has his limits, shown with his fight against Baddack. He was enraged enough to stop toying with his weaker opponent by assuming full power, and brutalized him. Cold was also very proud, as he intentionally tossed Baddack in Universe 18's area as a living message to showcase his superiority while belittling all Saiyans around him. Despite his great power, Captain Ginyu has been known to be amazed by others who vastly surpasses his own power. This is shown when Vegetto managed to defeat Broly, which left Ginyu and his children in complete awe at the saiyan's might. History Rise in Power Once a low-ranking soldier working in Freeza's planet trade organisation, Ginyu was a mutant with a unique Body Change ability. Using the technique, he successfully possessed a powerful alien demon on one of the planets he was assigned to purge. With his newfound power, Ginyu quickly rose up in the ranks as Freeza's elite and bodyguard, even leading a group of mercenaries known as the Ginyu Force. Before the Ginyu Force was formed, Ginyu competed with Salza for the position as Freeza's second-in-command. After a hard-fought battle, Ginyu was able to defeat Salza and earn his position. Near-Death Experience More than thirty years before the events of the tournament (January 1st, Age 763) on a planet called Vunnvenly, a Saiyan (possibly Gokū) attacked Freeza's capital, dispatching the Ginyu force with ease. When Freeza finally managed to dispose of this saiyan and one of his friends upon returning to his original form, Freeza was utterly pissed that his capital planet suffered immense damage (despite Freeza himself destroying more than half). As Ginyu kneed before his master as a sign of submission, he wanting to spare his men from Freeza's wrath by taking full responsibility for being unable to contain the Saiyan. Needing a scapegoat to put the blame on, Freeza cracked the ground with his tail before raising a finger towards Ginyu. Realizing how Freeza vents his anger to calm down, Ginyu became paralyzed despite wanting to react. After deciding to do nothing more, Freeza showed him no mercy and mortally wounded him via Death Beam through his chest. As Ginyu's muscles stiffened while having his breathe nearly cut off, Ginyu lost almost all of his strength and fell back, motionless. After Freeza insulted Ginyu and orders his body to be burned away, a soldier named Poar (a member of Appule's race) tasked himself to burn the body. After lifting Ginyu's left arm over his shoulders, he slowly dragged him inside a building that housed a incinerator. Upon dropping Ginyu's body to program the machine, Ginyu was face down on the floor when Poar decided to kick the former captain viciously in his chest. After spitting and insulting the captain even further, Poar went back to the machine to finalize the sequence for the incineration. As Ginyu barely manages to flip his body over face-up, Poar approaches to kneel down and inspect the broken body of Ginyu. To Poar surprise, Ginyu suddenly opens his eyes and shouted "change" to switch bodies with the soldier. After successfully switching bodies with Poar, Ginyu placed Poar inside of the incinerator and watches his former body being reduced to ashes. Body Swap Frenzy Now with a new healthy body (though Ginyu considered it pathetic, but it didn't limit or bother him since he found it better than death), Ginyu concluded Poar's body to be a preliminary stage who acted as a sort of provisional body. Knowing not to change bodies so quickly to arouse suspicions, he played the role of Poar for several days until hearing about a unknown planet being assaulted. Realizing that wars and battles were a perfect pretext, Ginyu registered as a volunteer for a particular battle. After calculating and preparing a plan in perfect detail while being in Poar's body for two weeks, Ginyu wanted the body of a strike force leader named Nemokid. Despite Nemokid's strength being pitiful compared to his old body (about a 2,600 PL), his power was still much greater compared to Poar. Knowing he was always protected by two bodyguards while being hidden in a outpost that shielded from the frontlines, Ginyu's small physique easily managed to slip away unnoticed in the shadows, before shouting that the "enemy is here! They took us back!". As the two bodyguards left due to being given orders from a trembling Nemokid, Ginyu slipped into his room as he was all alone. Upon confronting Nemokid, Ginyu immediately used his Body Change Special to become Nemokid, as Nemokid became Poar. Wasting no time, Ginyu killed Nemokid with a potent energy wave as his two bodyguards came back. After telling his bodyguards that this "traitor" attempted to assassinate him on behalf of the enemy, he tells them to clean up the mess since he has a battle to win. Knowing the role he needed to play, Ginyu meticulously created the next steps in his plan while make his losing army win the battle. Back in the capital, Ginyu became concern about his current predicament since he noticed that Nemokid was rather old, thus being close to retirement that will prevent Ginyu to return to the battlefield to confront more powerful beings than himself. Plus Ginyu also had no idea what Nemokid's life resembled (family, occupation, etc), thus creating more problems for Ginyu in the long run. Needing to change bodies once again in the near future very soon, Ginyu decided to meet a old, sick friend who had been bedridden for many years to fulfill a old promise to him. Realizing this was a perfect opportunity to cover his tracks, Ginyu meet his friend in his hospital room, who was on artificial life support. After Ginyu told his friend everything that has happened without hesitation, he proposed the body of Nemokid to him, which Ginyu's friend happily accepted. As his friend became Nemokid to enjoy the luxuries of retirement, Ginyu stayed in his friends old body before switching bodies with a second male nurse. After making two medical errors (implied that it resulted in the death of the second nurse) and faking he suffered from memory loss to prevent a investigator from finding his home that evening, Ginyu then took a leave of sickness. Six months later, Ginyu's nurse body was killed in a terrible accident in front of his seven-year old son, but successfully managed to switch bodies with the boy right before dying. After acquiring perfect scores on tests in his classes, Ginyu slowly grew up in the boys body until he became twenty-two years old. After being arrested followed by many small offences such as a robbery gone awry, Ginyu successfully managed to acquire the body of a police officer. Now being a police officer, Captain Ginyu started to feel safe since he was still alive and that nobody knew his true identity. Not wanting to leave a shadow of doubt about him while having absolutely no errors, Ginyu began to create a vast plan in order to regain both rank and power. Universal Domination After more than sixteen years from his original "death", Ginyu later successfully manages to take over King Cold's body, thus becoming the richest and strongest being in his galaxy. At some point in time, in King Cold's body, Ginyu began training to control Cold's true form, and somehow managed to access the Augmentation forms as well. Multiverse Tournament Debut Captain Ginyu makes his first appearance when Freeza laments the sight of more Saiyans when Universe 18 arrives. Ginyu comments that "his" people are missing in many universes and adds in that all Saiyans should be eliminated everywhere. Ginyu then silently listens to 's proclamation of achieving universal domination. Captain Ginyu is next seen again among his "sons" and various soldiers when Universe 18's was noting the various levels of "danger" around the tournament. During Coola's match against Universe 12's , Captain Ginyu along with Freeza was absolutely stunned upon seeing Super Saiyan Trunks completely dominating Coola initially. Later on, both Ginyu and Freeza were shocked when Augmented Coola was sent crashing into their balcony, unconscious. During the lunch break, Captain Ginyu was eating with his "sons" as their soldiers dine on a separate table. When Broly and Vegetto clashed their fists together, Ginyu along with Freeza and Coola were shocked by their raw power. When both fighters released their signature techniques simoultanesously, Ginyu braces himself for the imminent shock waves from the impact. As the battle between and was reaching the climax, Captain Ginyu was absolutely shocked when his universe started to levitate from Vegetto distorting the gravity field. When Vegetto was officially declared the winner, Ginyu and his "sons" were in utter awe from the raw power Vegetto had displayed. As some time passes by, Captain Ginyu silently listens to his nervous sons stating they may be outclassed, though Freeza tells his "father" that they are ultimately after the Dragon Balls, not winning the tournament. First Round Upon being called to fight against from Universe 9 in the first round of the tournament, Ginyu becomes very serious. Before flying towards the arena, Ginyu overhears the Kaioshin of Universe 1 being astonished about the Z-Sword in his opponent's hands. Realizing how astounded the highest gods were, along with the power shown in previous matches, prompted Ginyu to drop his restricted second form and power up to his third form. In the novel, Captain Ginyu (still in his Second Restriction Form) locked eyes with Videl before entering the ring, which caused him to lose his smile. When both flew into the ring at the same time, Ginyu effortlessly smashed the ground with one foot upon landing as Videl struggled with the gravity. Upon hearing Videl's desire to fight him, Ginyu mocks her by stating that he has "never had the displeasure of dealing with her kind, who which is all weak and utterly pathetic". After telling her to prove him wrong and fight him like a true warrior without a weapon, Ginyu charges straight at Videl, who immediately uses the kaioken. Videl tried to vertically slashed Ginyu in half, but the Frost Demon manages to evade it by jumping to one side. Upon re-positioning herself and stating her desire to end the fight quickly, Videl charges at Ginyu and makes a sudden horizontal slice. Evading another strike by Videl, Ginyu jumps to the side to get behind Videl, but the human warrior continued her momentum and nearly turned Ginyu into cold cuts. Managing to jump onto the blade from underneath, Ginyu attempts to kick her, but Videl used her kaioken-enhanced speed to throw a ki blast at him before impact. Still faster than Videl, Ginyu dodges the energy blast and lands relatively close to her. Realizing he should not take any chances since he dose not have the time to form a strategy or knowing how dangerous that sword really was, Ginyu was attacked by Videl yet again who was trying to pierce Ginyu with her blade. Noticing she seemed slower than before, Ginyu avoided her at the last instant and grabs both the z-sword and Videl's wrists from behind. Smiling at his own tactics, Ginyu fails to see Videl's piercing move was really a feint attack, which rewarded Ginyu a backwards kick onto his body, causing him to flinch. Now in a poor defensive posture, Ginyu fails to stop Videl from hopping off his shoulders and kicking him straight in the face. Now on his back while losing his grip on Videl's wrists, Ginyu still manages to kick away Videl's follow-up attack, which caused her to cancel her original attack in favor of kneeing his kick instead. When Videl backs away several meters, both fighters relax at the miniature break that was created, which allowed Videl to cancel her kaioken (while still knowing that Ginyu was merely warming up, who was simply binding his time while testing her abilities). Beginning to crack the joints in his neck, Ginyu asks Videl if she realizes he is not fighting in his final transformed state, which she confirms. After telling her that his original from is quite powerful, but needs to restrict his strength for the sake of maintaining control, Ginyu explains to Videl how powerful a Frost Demon becomes upon transforming. When Videl realizes that Ginyu still has two more transformations left, Ginyu smiles at her knowledge and proclaims that he cannot remain in his second reduction form any longer. Upon concentrating his power, the ring began to tremble as Ginyu begans to transform. Upon completing his transformation into his First Restriction Form '''in the actual comic, Ginyu proclaims he feels much better before flying towards the arena and stomping his feet against the ground. After seeing Videl using her kaioken technique to power up, Ginyu charges after her to deliver a powerful right hook. To his dismay, Videl dodges it and tries to slice his head off, but Ginyu evades it just in time.Wanting to capitalize on a opening, Ginyu throws a feint punch before delivering a stunning left jab at Videl's face. Managing to recover in mid-air, Videl uses a higher multiplier for the kaioken as Ginyu charges at her once again while laughing. Videl then attempts to slice open Ginyu vertically, but Ginyu stops his approach to avoid being split in two. Wanting to make Videl suffer, Ginyu tries to punch her face yet again, but Videl manages to double kick him right in his abdomen. As the fight continues on, Ginyu evades another sword strike from Videl, which clashed violently against the ground. Realizing he could severely cripple his opponents strength, Ginyu promptly kicks at the Z-Sword, thus breaking the blade in two. As Videl became shocked at her new predicament, Ginyu slaps her face with his tail and proceeds to push her over the edge in live combat. When Videl was in a small crater barely managing to hold off Ginyu's punch, she swiftly escapes his hold and blasts his face with a '''ki blast, to no avail. Completely unfazed and starting to become bored with his opponents stubbornness, Ginyu proclaims he will finish both Videl and Old Kai (who just appeared from the Z-Sword to assist Videl) in his Original Form. After completing his transformation which resulted in a humongous mushroom-cloud like explosion, Ginyu is revealed to be in his original Form. When Ginyu calmly tells both Videl and Old Kai to attack him together, Videl quickly forfeits from the match, knowing she was completely outclassed. In the novel, Videl does not quit immediately and decides to use a last-ditch effort to defeat Ginyu. After taunting the frost demon to not avoid her attack (even though Ginyu feared nothing concurrently), she used her maximum kaioken to super-charge a kamehameha to insane levels. Upon firing the potent, azure energy wave at Ginyu, the frost demon king held out his hands to catch it, which made him be pushed back several meters before the kamehameha finally exploded. When the dust finally settled, Ginyu was revealed to be completely unharmed from Videl's ultimate technique. Noticing how useless her strength was against Ginyu, Videl finally quits much to Old Kai's disappointment. After watching the flustered human for several seconds, Ginyu begins to walk towards his space and examines his hands. Though not injured, they were tingling and throbbing consecutively, which amazed Ginyu that she even managed to do this to him. Finally concluding the match as interesting, Ginyu finally flies back to his universe's space. With the match now officially over with him as the winner, Ginyu flies back to his universe's balcony to greet his surprised "children". When a nervous Freeza and Coola ask Ginyu if he can control himself in that form, Ginyu calmly tells him he can, since it was possible that both of them have managed it too. Goodnight's Sleep and Freeza, in "A good night's sleep"}} When the First Round was officially concluded and dinner went underway, Ginyu was shown to be drinking with both of his sons. While drinking, Freeza reveals that ''tonight they shall steal all sets of Dragon Balls ''to attain their wishes. While inside of the Universe 8 apartment, Ginyu silently listens to the plan devised by Freeza, Coola, and their men. Realizing that Freeza and Coola are about to argue, Ginyu cuts in and states that both Coola and Freeza shall take a different part of the building without ''any arguing. As the night comes to a close, Ginyu listens to Coola stating that he could not find any dragon balls despite searching everywhere. When Ginyu asks where Freeza is at, Coola merely says that he has returned to his ship. Second Round When it finally became morning with the "Cantina Band" performing in the musical interlude, Ginyu notes that the music sounds awfully familiar to the bad music played at Coola's receptions. When Coola tries to defend his pride, Freeza uses that chance to mock him further, with Ginyu not rebutting him. When Cell manages to kill Bojack during his match, Coola notes that the bio-android looks similar to them (the Frost Demons), though Freeza perceives it as nonsense. At the same time, a soldier gives a new set of armor to Ginyu, with the latter feeling pleased. Ginyu's second match was against of Universe 3. When both warriros land on the ring, Baddack proclaims that this is Ginyu's last fight since he has foreseen his defeat. However, the match between Ginyu and Baddack was interrupted by Vegetto of Universe 16, who has returned from the alternate dimension he was moved into by . Ginyu immediately takes advantage of the distraction to sucker punch Baddack square in his jaw. While trying to pounce on a downed Baddack, the saiyan veteran manages to dodge a punch from Ginyu, as Vegetto yells to attain their attention. When both warriors fail to reply, Vegetto angrily stomps on both of their faces to silence them. When Vegetto finally leaves, Ginyu cracks his neck as Western Supreme Kai proclaims that the match can now continue once again. In the novel, namekian healers come to the arena to fix the injuries inflicted on both Baddack and Ginyu. Ginyu was highly irritated by this since his sucker-punch was all for naught. When Zen Buu goes on his rampage at XXI's refusal of a rematch, both Baddack and Ginyu became ensnared by Buu's slime until of Universe 7 intervened and restrained Buu by means of powerful telekenesis. Baddack and Ginyu's match resumes soon afterwards when the Grand Kaioshin decrees so. Upon hearing the official announcement again from the Grand Kai to resume their match, Ginyu remarks that the entire ordeal with Buu was rather unpleasant. After finishing patting off the dirt from his shoulder, Ginyu hears Baddack stating that he is destined to lose because he has foreseen the future, though Ginyu laughs at his proclamation since he fears no opponents who have no future. Rushing at the same time, both fighters collide their forearms together, thus creating a visible shock wave. When Baddack manages to block a punch and notes that Ginyu has far more raw power than him, Ginyu immediately begins to chase after a retreating Baddack. After managing to avoid a right jab from Baddack, Ginyu rewards the saiyan with a devastating left punch to Baddack's face, before using his tail to wrap itself around Baddack's left ankle. Wih his prey now in sight and range, Ginyu releases a barrage of powerful punches all over Baddack, before violently throwing him into the ground. Upon picking up the saiyan from his miniature crater, Ginyu is utterly disgusted that such weak Super Saiyans have managed to kill his kind in a number of universes. After remarking that the saiyan is helpless upside-down, Baddack retaliates by punching Ginyu hard in the chest, which was followed by a barrage of similar punches. While backing up from the searing pain, Ginyu was immediately kicked by Baddack, thus loosening his grip on him. Baddack them proceeds to fly in the air and blast Ginyu with a potent energy wave, thus creating a significant explosion. When the smoke completely clears, Ginyu (who is significantly injured with his armor destroyed) calls Baddack "monkey scum" before powering up to his 100% form in a single second, thus greatly surprising Baddack. With is aura blazed around him, Ginyu seemingly teleports to Baddack's location to deliver a gut-clenching punch straight to his abdomen. After punching Baddack senselessly for several moments, Baddack retaliates with a quick jab, though Ginyu afterimages out of the attack. Ginyu then brutally punches Baddack on the side of his head, sending the injured saiyan skidding down the terrain. After slowly getting up while contemplating how he going to win, Baddack charges his fists with ki before Ginyu suddenly grabs him by the neck. Not having any of it, Baddack manages to knee Ginyu's chin before shooting out a potent energy wave. Managing to recover in time, Ginyu uses his Nova Strike to deflect the energy wave away from him. Delighted by his maneuver, Ginyu gleefully prepares to say something to Baddack, but is surprised to find the saiyan suddenly gone. To his shock, Baddack manages to knee Ginyu's back, but uses the added momentum to his favor by flying away. As Baddack flies after Ginyu to catch up with him, Baddack throws another punch, though Ginyu evades it using his superior speed. Now positioned at Baddack's blind-side, Ginyu throws his Nova Strike aura to create a Imprisonment Ball around Baddack, thus effectively immobilizing the super saiyan warrior. Tired of the saiyan, Ginyu fires the ball straight at Universe 18 while saying "so long". When Goku prevents the ball from exploding (but still leaves Baddack heavily injured and virtually paralyzed) Ginyu states he has done that stunt as a 'message' to all Saiyans who dares to oppose his kind. When Baddack is declared to be eliminated due to being unable to stand up, Ginyu is declared the winner of the match. Both Ginyu and Baddack presumably return to their own universes to heal up. End of The Second Round When the second round was officially concluded, Ginyu and his "sons" became very happy when the namekians arrived with a set of Dragon Balls. To their utter dismay, Gast turns to them and warns them to not even "think bout it", since half of the stadium is watching them while Vegetto threatens to obliterate anybody who crosses the low-wall. When it became nighttime, Ginyu was completely asleep in his ship when Zen Buu arrives. Using his powers, Zen Buu gives Ginyu an "idea" that if his opponent happens to be a saiyan, simply talk to them which will make them accept any terms for a more interesting match. Third Round of Universe 16. Bra asks if she could get a more lighter outfit. then asks Bra why she would change into a lighter outfit, and she responds that the gravity is more dangerous than Cold. As Ginyu walks up to Universe 16's wing, he states he is much stronger than his two children and that he won't be so easy to defeat. Bra is dismissive of Ginyu, saying that he is outclassed a thousand times over and that she could beat him effortlessly. Ginyu proposes a handicap; to make for a more interesting fight, Bra will not be able to transform into a Super Saiyan and if she does, she loses the match. Bra simply laughs and says that she could beat him with her pinky finger without transforming. Gohan reminds Bra about the promise she made to Universe 19, but Bra still accepts the deal, and she steps into the ring. The moment she does, Ginyu points out that he has not touched the ring yet, so the fight had not begun. He then begins to transform into his fifth form, something not even his children have seen. He then proceeds to transform further, this time into a massive four-armed second augmentation form, with a similar appearance to that of his third form. Piccolo of Universe 18 states that Ginyu's power is close to that of Perfect Cell. Gohan yells at Bra to cancel the bet, but Bra sees the match as a good opportunity to train. Bra punches Ginyu directly in the face, but Ginyu is barely affected by it. Ginyu tries to hit Bra with his tail, and Bra dodges. Bra is then hit by a ki attack which she struggles to deflect. After she barely deflects the ki attack, and is wounded, Ginyu sends several beams from his fingers targeting Bra. Bra easily deflects them back at Ginyu, which angers him. Uub of Universe 18 states that the number of beams are growing. Ginyu then gets hit by his attacks that were deflected by Bra, Bra charges two ki blasts from both her hands. After she fires them, Ginyu charges at her, with his sons cheering him on, and Gohan and Pan worried about Bra, Ginyu delivers a heavy blow to her stomach, making her cough blood. Ginyu then unleashes an unrelenting assault on his opponent, dealing heavy blow after blow into the Saiyan. Bra returns to the ground after the attack, severely wounded and at near death, she collapsed. Pan asks her father if she is dead, he replies that he cannot sense energy from in Universe 16's wing. states that he still senses her energy, however it is very weak. Ginyu charges several ki ''discs at Bra to ensure that she is dead, but Bra suddenly dodges and recovered from her wounds, revealing that she was hiding several senzu beans in her clothes, and that she had eaten them. With Bra fully recovered, Ginyu is enraged and states that having senzu beans is cheating. Bra gloats that she was using the rules to her advantage, like Ginyu, and reveals that she was deliberately holding back her true power for a greater challenge. Bra sees a disc coming from behind her, and promptly slices it in half with an energy blade. Rejuvenated, Bra launches a swift counterattack against Ginyu, utilizing her variety of techniques to overwhelm him. Ginyu attempts to strike her, only to shatter a mysterious afterimage-like figure instead. Striking afterimage after afterimage, the illusions solidify around Ginyu's arms, pinning him down to the ground. Now left wide open for Bra to attack, she forms a large scythe-like energy blade and strikes Ginyu, nearly slicing his body vertically in half. New Identity With Ginyu incapacitated, the Vargas began counting down the time limit. Ginyu congratulates Bra for her victory, to which she arrogantly gloats over. However, her gloating was short-lived, as Ginyu seized the opportunity to use his Body-Change technique to switch bodies with Bra. Ginyu is now in Bra's body, while she was trapped in Cold's crippled form. Ginyu then leaves to return to the Universe 16's wing, triumphantly bidding his home universe goodbye, now that he has a new and more powerful body. However, unbeknownst to Ginyu, many of the participants of Universe 16 and 18 realized Ginyu's deception. As Ginyu attempts to return back to the apartment, he was suddenly cornered by Gohan and Vegetto. Ginyu attempts to deceive Vegetto and Gohan by pretending to be Bra, but to no avail. Ginyu cautiously introduces himself as Ginyu, saying he hasn't used the name "Ginyu" in a long time. After telling Vegetto they can call him "Bra" who is very eager to join his family, Vegetto angrily grabs him by the shirt and forcibly teleports the two of them to Freeza's ship, much to Ginyu's amusement. Vegetto sends air pressure attacks towards the Frost Demon brothers, injuring them, and attempts to force Ginyu into switching back bodies with Bra. Vegetto threatens to destroy his soul, a fate worse than death. However Ginyu shrugs it off as a bluff. Ginyu then tries to deceive Vegetto once again by pretending to do the Body Change technique, but fires a mouth blast in attempt to kill Bra. Vegetto knew this would happen and uses Instantaneous Movement to teleport him to space, stating that he has stopped Bra's rampages for several years. Vegetto, getting irritated with Ginyu, slams him on the ground. Ginyu tries to stop Vegetto from harming him by telling him he'll be sent back to his universe from fighting outside the tournament, therefore forever being separated from his daughter. Vegetto assures him that no one will discover it. Ginyu turns Super Saiyan, ready to test out his new hybrid body. As Ginyu attacks Vegetto, Ginyu's attacks do not effect him at all, and Vegetto easily swipes him away, telling him not even Bra can defeat him even in her full power. Vegetto assures Ginyu that a person cannot reach their full potential if they are not in harmony with the body and spirit. Ginyu responds that there is no such thing as becoming powerful without losing kindness. Ginyu transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and is able to control it, unlike Bra. As Ginyu charges at Vegetto and sends several ki blasts his way, he states there power isn't that much apart, which Vegetto replies he's "drunk on power that isn't his". After Vegetto is hit by Ginyu's attacks, he quickly turns into a Super Saiyan 3 and appears behind him, punching him brutally. After Ginyu lands roughly on the ground, Vegetto grabs him by the neck and lifts him up in attempts to make him switch bodies with Bra. Ginyu then fires the change technique, while Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan wonder where Vegetto went. Foreshadowing Not much is known about the Ginyu of this universe, except for the fact that Freeza and the other members of the World Trade Organization thought that Ginyu was long dead. The reader is first informed of Ginyu's presence by Baddack, who experiences a strange vision of a future where Freeza in his floating chair, stating aloud that Ginyu is not dead after all, meaning that in one point in the future he would take acknowledge of it. Freeza was made aware of Ginyu's possible survival when Buu questioned him on whether or not any other members of U8 had the ability to switch bodies. Freeza firmly denied this, and Buu revealed to Freeza that one of the members of his universe is in the wrong body, putting Freeza in great discomfort. As the night draws to a close, Freeza begins to contemplate which body Ginyu harbors in concurrently since he now knows he is not dead. Hints of Ginyu being Cold were subtly revealed. The first is that 'Cold' was able to control his true forms, and even gained two Augmented Forms as well. This was a feat that could be accomplished through intense training, which, according to Piccolo, does not seem to be a befitting characteristic of Freeza's family. On the other hand, Ginyu as a warrior, was most likely to train himself. Power , and , witnessing "Cold's" power, in "The new abilities of fusion"}}Originally, Captain Ginyu had a power level of 120,000 in his demonic body, who was unique in the fact that he could actually lower and raise his power level at will. However, he was unable to defeat the "unknown Saiyan" who destroyed Freeza's capital planet. Nonetheless, Ginyu was nearly killed by Freeza when he pierces his chest with a Death Beam. Afterwards, Ginyu started to constantly swap bodies to prolong his life and regain his strength. When inside of Poar's body, Ginyu considered his power to be utterly pathetic. But once he swapped bodies with Nemokid, his power level increased to a measly 2,600. When in his second restriction form as King Cold, he is strong enough to fight against Videl in the novel of the multiverse tournament, whom which wields the Z-Sword and also knows the Kaioken and Kamehameha technique. In his first restriction form, Captain Ginyu is able to completely dominate against Videl during their match, and is even strong enough to shatter the Z-Sword with a single kick. By Piccolo's estimation, Captain Ginyu's final form is on the level of Androids 17, 18, or perhaps even 16 (of Universe 18) when suppressing his power. He was significantly stronger than Super Saiyan Baddack, without the need to access his full power, but not by a large margin, as he was still injured by Baddack's assault that had caught him by surprise. At full power, Ginyu was clearly outclassing Baddack, without sustaining any actual damage from the Saiyan. Considering his suppressed power was comparable to the Androids, his full power was likely comparable to Semi-Perfect Cell, or perhaps a little below it. When Captain Ginyu is in his First Augmentation form, his power level increases to a unknown limit. Most likely it is around the level of Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta or Future Trunks. His second augmentation form is estimated by Piccolo to be around the level that Perfect Cell was in his early stages. Despite all of his great power, Ginyu is still awed and amazed by the likes of Vegetto and Broly during their match, thus suggesting he is still inferior compared to the likes of them. When inside of Bra's body, his power level becomes equivalent to hers which far surpasses his King Cold's forms. Thus his base form is comparable to Perfect Cell (early stages) or Second Augmented King Cold, his Super Saiyan form is comparable to Ultimate Gohan, and his Super Saiyan 2 form is comparable to even Super Saiyan Vegetto. Ginyu also seems to have the ability to unlock a body's potential without much time, as he was able to control his Super Saiyan 2 form while in Bra's body, something the original host of the body couldn't do. Techniques '''Flight:' The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful ball of energy that can be fired at various intervals. Used against Son Bra during the third round as King Cold. Galaxy Dynamite: A powerful barrage of energy blasts that can deal massive damage. Has yet to be seen utilized by Ginyu himself. Also called Galaxy Bomb, Parmesan Shower, and the Ginyu Gatling Gun. Milky Cannon: Ginyu's strongest attack which is basically a concentrated discharge of energy that can cause a massive explosion. Body Change Special: Captain Ginyu's signature technique that allows him to swap bodies with his preferred opponent. According to Poar in terms of sensations, he only saw a flash of bright light and experienced the impression of suffocation as something went in and out of his mouth. Ginyu used it many times in the past to escape death from Freeza, with King Cold and Bra from Universe 16 being his most recent swaps. Post-Body Change Nova Strike: Used at 100% Full Power to deflect Baddack's energy wave and to invade him momentarily. Also called the Death Strike or Death Crash. Imprisonment Ball: Used at 100% Full Power to capture Baddack and throw him into Universe 18's area. Afterimage Technique: A impressive support technique that creates a image of the user upon swiftly moving around the immediate vicinity. Used against Baddack during the second round to dodge his attack. Also called Sonic Warp or Wild Sense. Death Ball: A incredibly powerful crackling energy ball that can easily destroy a planet. He uses it in his second Augmented form against Bra, who barely manages to evade it via Instantaneous Movement. Homing Death Blitz (Unnamed): After crossing his arms and charging ten miniature energy blasts, Captain Ginyu swipes both of his arms to launch the blasts at his opponent as heat-seeking missiles. Used against Son Bra during the third round. Death Saucer: A powerful pinkish-red energy disk that can cut through almost anything. Captain Ginyu created four on each of his arms when fighting against Son Bra during the third round. Also called the Death Slicer. Mouth Energy Wave: A potent blast of energy that fired from the mouth. Used to kill Son Bra while still being trapped in Cold's body, but Vegetto prevents her death. Kienzan: A razor sharp energy disk that can slice through almost anything. Used to bifurcate Vegetto's left leg while still in Bra's body. Also called Destructo Disc. Forms Original body In the novel, Freeza mentioned that Ginyu's mutant body was in fact not his original body. Freeza stated that he was a low-class soldier, until he stole the body of a powerful horned-purple-skinned mutant. Ginyu's original body was never revealed in the novel or manga. Mutant body Ginyu inhabited this body after stealing it from a powerful mutant on a distant planet. He used this form for many years, until he was nearly killed by Freeza for his failure by not defeating the "unknown Saiyan". Several unnamed bodies Ginyu stole several bodies while hiding from Freeza. King Cold's body Sometime after Ginyu escaped death by swapping bodies with several of Freeza's soldiers, Ginyu stole King Cold's body and presumably killed him. Ginyu was able to deceive Freeza and Coola, along with the entire organization. It was revealed that Ginyu was in fact in Cold's body after he swapped bodies with Bra. Due to possessing King Cold's Body at some distant point, Captain Ginyu gained access to his transformations, while mastering and discovering some new ones. Third Restriction Form Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. While Captain Ginyu does possess this form, he has yet to be seen utilizing it yet in any format. Second Restriction Form Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. Captain Ginyu uses this form before and at the start of the tournament, however, he transforms for his first match. In this form he is comparable to Freeza and Coola in their true forms. First Restriction Form Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. Ginyu escalates to this form in his fight with Videl of Universe 9 as he realizes he will need more strength to defeat such powerful opponents. In this form he is stronger than both 100% Full Power Freeza, and Fifth Form Coola. True Form Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. During the fight with Videl, he pushes up to his true form, surprising his sons who as they had never seen him safely access it. According to Coola, the last time "Ginyu" used this form was when he carried Freeza long ago. Though Ginyu is still not at his maximum, his power level still grows to the extent that it is comparable to Androids 17 and 18, or even 16. Piccolo states that if he had possessed this form back when he first appeared, neither Gokū or future Trunks would have been able to beat him. True Form (100% Full Power) Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. While fighting Baddack, Ginyu powers up to 100% full power in one second. Similar to Freeza's 100% power form, his muscle mass significantly increases, without hindering his speed. It is currently unknown whether he suffers the same drawback's of Freeza's 100% power form, which was the rapid depletion of his stamina, which Goku implies that he could. However, this could be possibly mitigated thanks to Ginyu's training. With this form he eventually manages to defeat Bardock, winning thanks to his Imprisonment Ball. Augmentation Form Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. Just before his battle with Bra, he transforms into this form. This form looks very similar to his son's version of this form. It is unknown how powerful this form is, as Ginyu quickly ascends into his Second Augmentation form. An estimation would place this form's power in between the Android-tier and that of Perfect Cell's. Second Augmentation Form Ginyu has access to this form while in Cold's body. After he transforms into his first augmentation form, he transforms even further, into his second augmentation form. Ginyu grows two extra arms and his size increases dramatically in this form. This form looks very similar to his race's third form, albeit much larger and has several spike-like protrusions all over his body. This form has an electrical aura reminiscent of a Super Saiyan 2's and above. In this state, his power level is estimated by Goku and Piccolo to be close to Perfect Cell's at the time of the Cell Games. Son Bra's body After a long struggle between him and Bra, Bra won the match, leaving Ginyu in critical condition. He quickly switched bodies with Bra, leaving Bra in Cold's body, on the brink of death. Super Saiyan Ginyu uses this form while in Son Bra's body while fighting Vegetto. His form of Super Saiyan looks the same as Bra's form, hair turns spikier and stands up, has a yellow aura around him, and his irises turn teal, but without Bra's ponytail. Super Saiyan 2 Ginyu uses this form in Son Bra's body in attempt to overwhelm Vegetto. Trivia *Interestingly, "King Cold" first True form appearance on Page 411 has him with spiky protrusions on both his forearms and ankles. They subsequently disappear in all of his following appearances. *Contrary to popular belief, Ginyu didn't receive his two "Augmentation" forms from Zen Buu, who simply gave a "idea" to Ginyu. Instead, those forms were achieved by Ginyu from years of training. *In Chapter 32 in the novel, it was revealed that Ginyu successfully defeated Sauza to become Freeza's second-in-command. *In chapter 61 of the novel, Ginyu proclaims that his power level multiplies about four to five times with each transformation (unlike a average Frost Demon's multiplier usually being about two-fold). *According to Chapter 87 in the novel, Captain Ginyu's most prominent body (the purple alien with horns) was not his original body. Gallery |} Category:Universe 8 Category:Male Category:Frost Demon Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Magicians Category:WIP articles Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2